Eighteen
by siizenn
Summary: [UA Fem!Shiro] Lance et Keith sont deux adolescents désespérément en quête d’amour. Leur dernière année au lycée vient à peine de commencer, le moment propice pour rencontrer Shiro, une parfaite inconnue à la mèche rebelle. Le problème étant qu’elle est un peu plus agée qu’eux et qu’ils sont tous les deux follement amoureux d’elle.
1. chapitre 1

Lance est extraverti, tout le monde le sait. Il ne se retient jamais pour dire que quelque chose lui déplaît, il est bien trop souvent immature dans les situations sérieuses et ne manque jamais une opportunité de faire une blague un peu trop obscène au goût des autres. Mais malgré ça, il a la faveur d'être toujours bien entouré et de se faire facilement des amis. C'est vrai, à cet âge-là, qui n'aimerait pas avoir un ami toujours prêt à faire la fête, un peu trop dragueur sur les bords et qui en dépit de sa puérilité, est toujours là pour soutenir les autres ? C'est un peu près grâce à ses nombreuses qualités et défauts que le jeune homme est perçu comme l'un des élèves les plus _cool _du lycée. Et non loin que cela le déplaise, mais Lance est aujourd'hui bien plus préoccupé par autre chose : sa nouvelle âme sœur.

Il pourrait en parler pendant des heures. Des siècles même, si cela était possible.

"J'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie !" Coupe Lance alors que Pidge et Hunk, ses deux amis, partageraient une passionnante discussion à propos du dernier cours de chimie.

Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, pendant un instant, avant que la plus jeune lève un sourcil en se tournant vers lui.

"Encore ?"

Il est vrai que Lance à la fâcheuse tendance de tomber sous le charme très facilement. Comme la nouvelle élève, en cours de cinéma ou bien le jeune skateur à l'accent suédois qu'ils avaient croisés il y a deux jours. Mais ce ne sont que des coups de foudres qui durs à peine vingt minutes, au mieux deux jours. En conclusion, rien comparé à ce qui se passe actuellement dans son estomac. Des crush comme celui-ci, il les compte sur les doigts de la main. Ses deux doigts, précisément.

Kristen Stewart avait totalement volée son cœur quand il était encore au collège. Savoir qu'elle sortait, pendant un certain temps, avec Robin Pattinson avait brisé toute espérance de vie qui germait en lui. Cet homme était littéralement devenu son ennemi juré, sans qu'il le sache. Et à présent... Takara Shirogane.

Un ange. Non mieux, une déesse. Lance ne sait le quel est le meilleur, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ces deux mots ne suffisent pas à décrire à quel point cette fille est spéciale.

"Non, non. Écoutez, là c'est vraiment spécial. Je... j'crois j'suis vraiment amoureux"

"Oh mon dieu." Murmure Pidge en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu disais ça y a deux jours."

"C'est qui cette fois ?"

Lance est heureux que Hunk s'intéresse plus à sa vie sentimentale que Pidge.

Les trois amis marchent dans le couloir, encore envahis et infestant d'élèves mal réveillés. Ils réussissent à en éviter quelques-uns de justesse et Lance profite de cette petite pause vers le casier de Pidge pour reprendre la parole. Sourire aux lèvres, il fixe Hunk intensément, comme s'il allait lui révéler la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde.

"Elle s'appelle Takara. Mais elle m'a dit de l'appeler Shiro, elle préfère. Elle est... waouh. Tellement belle. J'veux dire, pas comme les autres. Elle a juste _ce _truc, tu vois ?"

"Aucune fille s'appelle Takara au lycée" Relève Pidge en mordant dans une brioche sortant de son casier.

Hunk évite de grimacer en voyant ceci. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer combien de temps et combien d'horreurs a bien pu voir cette pauvre brioche coincée dans ce casier abominablement sale et mal rangé.

"C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas ici, cinglée. Tu devrais sérieusement arrêter d'espionner les gens du lycée."

Hunk approuve silencieusement pendant que Pidge ne fait aucune remarque et ferme son casier.

"Comment tu la rencontré alors ?" Demande l'ami de Lance.

"Au _Starbucks_. Elle travaille là-bas. Dès que je l'ai vu mec..."

Si cela n'était pas humainement impossible, Lance aurait des étoiles ou bien des cœurs à la place des yeux. Il se souvient encore de son sourire bien veillant, de ses longs cheveux rasés sur le côté maintenu grâce à cette fameuse casquette verte et à ses courbes musclées mais à la fois si voluptueuses. Et bien sûr de sa mèche blanche et son sourire... À t-il déjà parlé de son magnifique sourire ?

"Pff", Reprend Pidge en marchant entre Lance et Hunk. "Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a même pas remarquée".

"Quoi ? Évidemment que si ! Elle... elle a écrit mon prénom correctement déjà. Au feutre bleu en plus ! J'veux dire, bleu les gars ! Ma couleur préférée ! Ce n'est pas genre, un signe ou un truc débile du genre ? "

Les trois adolescents arrivent enfin devant leur salle de classe. Le temps qu'un groupe de filles les dépassent, Hunk hoche des épaules en empoignant les bretelles de son sac à dos.

"J'imagine que c'est déjà un premier pas. Un premier pas assez... banale. Mais s'en est un !"

"Vous parlez de quoi ?"

Pidge se retourne et les deux autres suivent son regard. Keith se tient devant eux, les cernes tirés jusqu'au sol. Voilà encore une malheureuse victime du réveil matinal.

"Des conquêtes amoureuses -et foireuses- de Lance" répond Pidge en ajustant ses lunettes de vue.

"Uh."

Le prénommé fronce ses sourcils, réellement froissé du fait que ses amis ne le prennent pas au sérieux (à part Hunk, le bougre l'a toujours soutenu. Et Keith ? Non, il n'est définitivement pas ce que l'on peut qualifier « d'ami »).

"Vous pouvez me soutenir, au moins une fois non ?" La dernière fois qu'ils ont tentés de faire ça, c'était à une soirée assez arrosée où Lance les suppliait de l'encourager à faire cul-sec. Deux heures plus tard il s'est retrouvé suspendu dans le vide grâce à un lustre coûtant beaucoup trop cher pour qu'il se permette de le casser. "Ou au moins faire semblant..."

"Te soutenir, non. Mais je voudrais bien soutenir la fille en question. Elle en aura besoin... avec toi dans les pattes, tout ça."

Pidge se retient de sourire face à la remarque de Keith.

"Toi, tais-toi. Ne commence pas à faire ton jaloux."

Il ne sait pas s'il doit prendre cette remarque sérieusement ou bien si, par chance, tout cela n'est que du second degrés et Lance est en vérité très intelligent. Ce qui, à première vue, paraît très peu probable pour Keith. Il se frotte le visage, déjà fatigué de cette journée et commence à rentrer dans la salle de classe.

"Comme tu veux."

Les trois autres l'observent sans dire un mot. Hunk souffle en avançant, lui aussi. "T'auras qu'à nous la présenter après les cours."

Rien qu'à l'idée, Lance ressent une multitude de choses dans son estomac et sourit comme un imbécile.

"Ouais, carrément !"

* * *

Heureusement pour eux trois, en cette fin d'après-midi, le café est beaucoup moins bondé qu'à son habitude. Lance se souvient encore de l'énorme file d'attente qu'il a dû endurer la dernière fois. Ses deux soeurs (plus précisément Rachel et Veronica) l'avaient forcées à venir avec elles chercher de quoi passer la soirée le ventre rempli de choses sucrées et pas vraiment recommandés pour la santé. Le Starbucks se trouvant à l'autre bout de la ville s'est trouvé le choix le plus adéquat. Lance n'a jamais réellement mis les pieds dedans. Après les cours il préfère, éventuellement, se poser et manger dans un autre fast food bien plus connu et bien plus proche de chez lui ou du lycée. Il a dû y rentrer une, peut être deux fois, dans toute sa vie. Et encore, c'est à peine s'il s'en souvient.

Regardant ses deux sœurs assissent un peu plus loin en papotant, Lance se demandait pourquoi s'était toujours à lui de faire les tâches ingrates. Surtout que, de base, il ne voulait pas venir ici. Mais tout cet apitoiement était maintenant bien loin quand il aperçut...

Elle était à la caisse, en train de prendre une commande. Lance ne serait comment décrire cela, mais c'est comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté. Comme au centre d'un tableau de la renaissance, Shiro y était, éclairée de toute part et belle sans qu'on ne lui oblige. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire. Quelques fois, elle hochait la tête, souriait poliment et servait les commandes avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Mais tous ces gestes si banales et anodins paraissaient majestueux aux yeux de Lance. Elle n'est pas si immense que ça, mais le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'elle dépassait tout le monde d'une tête. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas si longs non plus, mais il était sûr qu'ils touchaient le sol et sentaient une odeur si plaisante qu'il voulait si perdre dedans. En bref, Lance était sous le charme.

Il n'arrivait même plus à articuler et passer commande. Il était juste hypnotisé par son visage et ses traits à la fois si durs et si tendres et si harmonieusement disposés tout le long de celui-ci. D'habitude, lui qui était si confiant quand il voulait draguer quelqu'un, ne savait plus où se mettre. Cela pouvait paraître si embarrassant et gênant, mais Lance adorait cela. Le jeune homme aime plaire et aime flirter. Il adore tomber sous le charme de parfaits inconnus et par-dessus tout, passer du temps avec eux. À cet instant précis, il était juste bloqué derrière les portes du Paradis.

Prenant le plateau portant deux chocolats chauds et un muffin, Lance essaya de ne pas trembler ou de ne pas paraître plus bête qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'est pas du genre à reculer si facilement ou à se laisser intimider. Question amour, il est pratiquement sûr d'avoir toujours fait le premier pas. Il est vrai que cette fois si, avec une fille comme Shiro, les choses sont différentes mais il n'a pas envie de se laisser impressionner et de surtout louper sa chance. Avec tout le courage qu'il possédait, le jeune homme murmura :

"Merci... Takara"

Il avait lu son prénom et son nom sur le petit badge qui pendouillait sur son tablier vert. Rouge comme une pivoine, il attendait une réaction de sa part. C'était sûrement maladroit et très délicat, mais comme ça, le message était clair.

"Huh... haha. Tu peux m'appeler Shiro."

Elle aussi avait rougit. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus il sentit son cœur fondre.

"C'est elle là-bas ?" Questionne Pidge en prenant place sur une table assez proche de l'entrée.

Lance, déjà installé sur sa chaise, se retourne rapidement. Shiro est encore une fois derrière la caisse notant un prénom sur un milkshake. Il la fixe pendant un instant puis se retourne, les joues rouges, en hochant vivement la tête.

"Wow, Lance. T'as l'air vachement heureux." Reprend Hunk, en face de lui.

"Bah, je le suis ! Et elle n'est pas... super mignonne ?"

"Elle a quel âge ?"

La jeune fille est soudainement très intriguée par la question. Non pas qu'elle paraît extrêmement vielle, mais habituellement, Lance sort et flirt avec des personnes dont l'âge environne fortement le leur. À première vue, cette Shiro paraît assez grande et mature. Tout sauf dans les normes de Lance, approprie.

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? On s'en fout."

"C'est bizarre, c'est tout."

"Euh non. Ça ne l'est pas ?" Lance tapote sur la table, se demandant secrètement si Shiro l'a remarquée ou quelque chose dans le genre. "Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt, je ne sais pas... dire « ah ouais Lance ! T'avais trop raison, elle est magnifique, bon choix ! » ou un truc du genre ? "

"Non, clairement pas." Répond Hunk. "Mais elle a l'air sympa !"

"Et vielle."

Le cubain fusille du regard Pidge. Il se demande si c'était finalement une bonne idée de les amener ici, surtout Pidge. Plus les jours passent et plus il la soupçonne d'être passé du côté de Keith. Il sait qu'elle est comme ça et que c'est dans ses manières de toujours faire ce genre de réflexion (et qu'elles ne deviendront jamais aussi méchantes que celles de Keith) mais tout ce qui est à propos de Shiro l'irrite au plus haut point. Il n'apprécie franchement pas le fait qu'on la critique ou qu'on fasse des réflexions pareilles...

"Tais-toi. Tu n'y connais rien de toute façon."

Il se lève ensuite de la chaise et commence à prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il partait en guerre. Ses deux amis le regardent, avec plus ou moins de négligence.

"J'y vais. Souhaitez moi bonne chance."

"Mais on n'a même pas dit ce qu'on voulait." Reprend Pidge, sa tête posée contre sa main.

Mais malheureusement, Lance est déjà beaucoup trop loin pour l'entendre. C'est les poings serrés et le cœur battant qu'il se dirige vers le comptoir. Par chance, aucune personne ne fait la queue et Shiro est la seule à prendre commande. Bien avant qu'il arrive, leurs regards se sont enfin croisés et la jeune femme à eu un certain temps pour le reconnaître. Lance est franchement dans un sale état... plus il approche et plus son visage se tord de bonheur mais aussi d'angoisse. C'est comme si Shiro est devenue la personnification du soleil et que plus il avance, plus Lance brûle sous sa beauté jusqu'à en être rouge et à ne plus rien ressentir dans son corps à part les millions de papillons dans son estomac.

"Bonjour !"

Lance sourit, en lui faisant face.

"Salut."

"Tu es finalement revenu."

Évidemment que Lance est revenu. Secrètement, il n'attendait que ça. Et savoir qu'elle l'attendait aussi -probablement- le rend encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'ait déjà. C'est déjà incroyable qu'une fille comme elle l'ait remarqué, mais alors qui aurait pensé qu'elle espérait sa venue ? Lance croit rêver.

"Oui. Oui, bien sûr ! Je... je suis avec des amis, là-bas." Répond Lance en montrant Pidge et Hunk un peu plus loin, maladroitement.

Shiro lève légèrement la tête en la penchant de sorte à voir derrière lui. Et effectivement, elle aperçoit une jeune fille le nez plongé dans son téléphone et un jeune garçon un peu plus grand, rougissant légèrement cause de leurs regards qui se sont involontairement croisés.

"Je vois."

"Ouais... la dernière fois, j'étais avec mes sœurs. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu rester, tout ça."

Shiro sourit légèrement en levant un sourcil.

"Rester ? Pourquoi faire ?"

"Hum... bah, pour rien." Lance se gratte la nuque en détournant très rapidement les yeux. "Juste—juste pour venir te parler, tu sais."

"Oh. C'est gentil."

Le jeune homme lève les yeux vers elle et s'attend à une réaction qu'il est très loin d'apprécier mais, étonnement, Shiro sourit simplement en passant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Un sourire franc, réel et tout aussi beau que tous les autres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu commandes, alors ?"

"Euh..."

C'est à cet instant que Lance réalise qu'il n'a pas demandé à ses amis ce qu'ils voulaient. Bien trop précipité par l'envie d'aller voir Shiro, il en a oublié tout le reste. Essayant de baragouiner quelque chose, il répond :

"Comme la dernière fois !"

Et Shiro tape sur l'écran devant elle, sans rien relever, comme si elle se souvenait parfaitement de la commande précédente. Elle a remarqué Lance, attendait sa venue et se souvient de la moindre chose qu'il a commandait il y a deux jours. Lance ne veut pas être trop sûr de lui ou prendre la grosse tête mais pour lui, c'est comme s'ils étaient déjà mariés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shiro lui tend à nouveau un plateau portant deux chocolats chauds -fait par elle-même cette fois- et un muffin. Beaucoup plus serein que la dernière fois, Lance l'agrippe avec ses deux mains en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

"Deux chocolats et un muffin. Bon appétit !"

Vu l'heure qu'il l'est, ça doit sûrement être du second degré. Mais Lance s'en fout si cela paraît comme une blague plus que douteuse, il ricane légèrement en hochant ses épaules.

"M-merci !" Il reste un moment comme ça, le nez en l'air et le cerveau brouillé "Merci, Shiro..."

Puis il revient à sa place, en balançant le plateau sur la table. Ses deux amis arrêtent toute activités et se pendent alors à ses lèvres, attendant tout mots sortants de sa bouche.

"Alors ?" Interroge en premier Hunk, qui ne tarde pas à prendre un chocolat chaud.

"Ouais, elle est folle de moi les gars. Je vous l'avais dit !"

Pidge lève un sourcil en mordant dans le muffin. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Hunk et Lance la suivent dans sa lancée. Ils boivent, en même temps, une grande gorgée sans dire un mot. Plus les secondes passent et plus un goût assez amer s'empare de leurs palais gustatifs. Hunk s'efforce, contre son grès mais par politesse, de garder le liquide dans sa bouche. Son visage pâlit de plus en plus et se déforme grandement sous l'effet du dégoût et de l'étonnement. Comment peut-on rater un chocolat chaud ?

Lui, Lance, recrache silencieusement en gémissant de douleur ou bien de tristesse.

"Ta nana n'est pas une grande cuisinière." Murmure Pidge en croquant une nouvelle fois dans son muffin, sourire mesquin aux lèvres. "Quel échec pour le grand Lance Mcclain !"

"La ferme..."


	2. chapitre 2

Keith est épuisé. Ce matin a était le pire de tous et comme par hasard, rien ne s'est arrangé en fin de journée. Le bus ne pouvait pas être encore plus bruyant qu'il ne l'était déjà et les gens plus stupides que d'habitude. Les cours étaient longs et chiants, c'est à peine si ses amis se préoccupaient de lui et tout cela mélangé à une fatigue grandissant d'heures en heures. En conclusion, rien qui fait de cette journée la meilleure de sa vie. Ses pieds se succèdent à peine et le jeune homme ne rêve que d'une seule chose : ses volets fermés et son lit bien moelleux. Approchant de plus en plus de sa maison, il ressent déjà la sensation chaude et confortable de sa couette enroulée autour de lui. Le quartier semble silencieux et tapissé au fond du jardin, Keith distingue du mouvement et quelques échangent. Avant d'ouvrir précipitamment la porte d'entrée, il fait un léger détour, histoire de checker rapidement.

Près du garage, la vielle moto de son père prend l'air. Elle est accompagnée de celui-ci, qui semble un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude et d'une jeune femme au long cheveux noir et à la mèche blanche.

Une... une très charmante jeune femme.

Keith ne l'a jamais vu auparavant. Comme cette vielle moto rouge et noire, elles sont toutes les deux habituellement introuvables voire inexistantes. Mais aujourd'hui semble être leur jour de chance. Se tenants toutes les deux devant Keith, elles peuvent admirer son regard à la fois émerveillé et très confus.

"Oh Keith, tu es déjà rentré !"

Vu son intonation et l'heure affiché sur sa montre, le père de Keith n'a pas dû voir l'heure passé. Mais que peut bien accaparer ses esprits ? Cette nouvelle arrivante et si distrayante que ça ? Le jeune adolescent, soudainement plus intrigué que confus, approche vers eux deux. Il ressert son sac à dos en rapprochant ses sourcils :

"Salut."

La jeune femme se retourne ensuite vers lui en remontant les manches de son haut. Contrairement à Keith, elle ne semble pas épuisée ou bien au bout du rouleau. Son regard et vif et elle n'inspire rien d'autre que la sympathie et la bienveillance. Ses traits asiatiques la rendent étonnement encore plus belle et Keith ne s'attendait pas à être attiré par ce genre de fille. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, en une fraction de seconde, elle a étrangement réussi à le mettre à l'aise et à dégager quelque chose s'apparentant à de la confiance.

"Keith, voici Shiro. Notre nouvelle voisine."

La prénommée Shiro sourit enfin en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'adolescent. Il remarque rapidement cette chose dans ses yeux. Sûrement de l'étincelle ou quelque chose de rassurant. Dans tous les cas, cela met Keith parfaitement à l'aise mais aussi dans tous ses états. Cette fille... cette fille lui plaît.

"Salut."

Keith essaye de respirer en hochant vaguement la tête. "Pourquoi la moto est dehors ?"

"Hum... Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle moisissait dans le garage, tu ne trouves pas ? Shiro à proposer son aide pour la remettre d'aplomb." Répond le père de Keith en posant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Shiro sourit à nouveau en s'attachant les cheveux. Chaque geste paraisse calculé et intentionné pour que Keith bouillonne de l'intérieur. Et surprenant soit-il, il haït et adore ça. C'est comme si cela s'apparente à une douleur ou une torture qu'il veut vivre pour l'éternité.

"Mouais..."

"Je ne compte pas rester longtemps. Je jette juste un coup d'œil pour la prochaine fois." Reprend rapidement la jeune femme.

"Comme tu voudras Shiro. Et toi Keith, soit poli et vas lui chercher quelque chose à boire, veux-tu ?"

Keith hait ça. S'il existé un concours du « papa le plus cool du monde », l'adolescent est certain que son père pourrait gagner. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'agir comme _ça _avec les inviter et les inconnus. Cela peut sûrement s'apparenter à de la politesse, mais Keith a-t-il vraiment le temps pour ça, vu son état physique et mental ?

"Non ça ira." Grogne-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Accélérant le pas, il rentre sans plus tarder dans la maison. Posant les clés sur la petite table se trouvant dans l'entrée il ne remarque aucun bruit particulier. Donc par déduction, sa mère est absente, son père joue les motocyclistes et une inconnue lui faisant de l'effet l'aide dans cette idée folle. Keith à réellement besoin de sommeil.

Faisant un tour dans la cuisine, il entend de simples échanges animés. Il ne sait pas encore s'il venu dans cette pièce pour chercher quelque chose à manger ou bien pour silencieusement les espionner. Un rire assez singulier résonne alors dans ses oreilles. Au-dessus du lavabo, il se penche vers la fenêtre. Son père et de dos et Shiro, toujours aussi imposante qu'il y a deux minutes, semble illuminée par le soleil. C'est comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle dans le champ de vision de Keith. Quoi qu'il entende ou se passe autour de lui, le jeune adolescent ne voit qu'elle. Il est vrai que cette jeune femme est belle, même terriblement belle, mais Keith est certain que c'est plus que ça. Le physique n'importe peu quand cette aura si positive vient fouetter le jeune adolescent en plein visage. Il ne serait l'expliquer, s'en est presque mystique.

Rien qu'en l'observant, Keith à les yeux brillants.

Avant qu'il ne se mette à bouger, son père se déplace et passe devant la fenêtre. Devinant que celui-ci rentre dans la maison et ne voulant surtout pas croiser le regard de Shiro, Keith s'écarte en ajustant ses vêtements. Derrière lui, la porte d'entrée claque. Son père ne le remarque pas et monte précipitamment à l'étage. Ressentant une pulsion particulière dans tout son corps et dans un élan de courage inespéré, le jeune garçon refait demi-tour, pose son sac dans l'entrée et sort de la maison. Sans qu'il ne le demande, ses pas se dirigent immédiatement vers le jardin.

Shiro se trouve de dos. Keith remarque une veste en cuir noir posée sur le guidon de la moto et une boîte à outils jaillissant de toute part sur le sol. S'entend du mouvement derrière son dos, la jeune femme se retourne lentement.

"Tu veux essayer ?" Demande-t-elle, souriante.

Elle tient une clé de serrage dans sa main et la pointe vers Keith.

"Je... Je ne pense pas être doué pour ça."

"Moi j'en suis sûre."

L'adolescent paraît surpris pendant un instant. Finalement, il hésite puis s'avance. Shiro lui passe l'outil avec assurance et celui-ci le prend. D'une voix calme qu'il s'étonne à fortement apprécier, elle lui explique le geste à faire. À quelques centimètres d'elle, le jeune homme peut sentir sa chaleur et sa voix se lover au creux de ses oreilles. Pendant un instant, il réalise qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux et cela est loin de lui déplaire.

"Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal, tu vois ?"

"Mieux que mon père," Keith lui rend l'outil en hochant des épaules. "J'imagine..."

Elle ricane doucement et l'adolescent sent son estomac se transformer en une partie de twister.

"Il a l'air d'y tenir beaucoup en tout cas"

"Je ne sais pas. Il ne la sort pratiquement jamais."

Keith a dû la voir trois fois dans sa vie. Et quand il fait rarement un tour dans le garage, il ne la remarque à peine. Il est vrai que l'adolescent est bien branché niveau véhicules, mais cette moto ne l'a jamais vraiment intéressée. Sûrement parce que son père la décrivait comme une vielle carcasse dont il ne se séparera jamais.

"C'est sûrement un cadeau pour quelqu'un."

"Ouais. Mon anniversaire est dans pas longtemps" Murmure Keith.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé dire quelque chose comme ça à une parfaite inconnue qu'il vient de rencontrer il y a peine dix minutes. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais Keith est certain que même Pidge ou Hunk ne savent pas ou ne se souviennent pas de sa date de naissance. Avec Shiro, il peut parler sans vraiment se prendre la tête. Et même si Keith ne sait rien sur elle, sa compagnie est à présent quelque chose d'indispensable.

"Oh, tu aimes les motos ?"

Keith rougit. Il se retourne vers elle et remarque son léger sourire, comme si elle paraissait soudainement excitée par la situation.

"Je— ouais, vite fait."

Keith _adore _ça. À dix-sept ans, il a déjà une licence et plein d'autres paperasses. Il ne lui manque plus qu'un véhicule et éventuellement, l'accord de sa mère qui reste toujours très restreinte par apport à tout ça.

"C'est génial ! Avant que tu aies ta propre moto, je pourrais déjà te montrer comment en utiliser une et faire... des tours, ou plein de trucs comme ça," Elle ricane légèrement en s'appuyant sur l'engin. "Enfin, avec précaution bien sûr."

"Euh..."

Keith est pris de court. Il est d'abord enthousiasmé par la proposition et n'y croit pas vraiment. C'est ce que font les autres adolescents de son âge ? Parler quelques minutes puis, voyant que le courant passe des deux côtés, donner rendez-vous à l'autre un autre jour ? Juste pour passer du temps et apprécier la compagnie du semblable ? Tout cela semble nouveau pour lui, intimidant et drôlement excitant.

Shiro réalise rapidement ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle ne s'attend pas à une telle réaction de la part de Keith et semble légèrement gênée par la tournure des choses. Passant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle regarde ailleurs en s'excusant.

"Désolé si... si ça paraît précipité. Tu as sûrement d'autre amis avec qui traîner. Je me disais juste—

"Oui. Oui, ça serait cool."

Keith la regarde une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Ils sourient tous les deux, ravis de cette réponse.

"Super. J'ai tellement chouchouté ma moto, que prendre soin de celle de ton père ne me dérange pas, mais... mais si jamais tu veux voir la mienne..."

Keith hoche la tête. "Cool. Ouais pourquoi pas."

"Génial."

C'est en apercevant son visage illuminé par le soleil couchant que Keith réalise qu'il n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose avec des personnes plus âgés que lui. Avec personne, pour être précis. Mais l'âge le titille légèrement. Non pas que cela soit négatif, Keith s'en fout un peu et ce n'est pas comme s'il peut contrôler sur qui il crush, mais est-ce que cela va jouer sur leur relation (s'il y en a une) ou bien être différent ?

"Je vais y aller." Shiro se retourne et enfile rapidement sa veste en cuir. Sous ses mouvements précipités, ses cheveux virevoltent harmonieusement. Relevant le col de celle-ci, son haut se soulève maladroitement et Keith y distingue un bout de peau doré par le soleil. "Tu pourras prévenir ton père que je repasserai sûrement dans deux jours ? J'ai... J'ai plein de trucs à faire."

"Ouais. Bien sûr."

L'adolescent recule gauchement en laissant la jeune femme le devancer. Avant de partir pour de bon, elle se retourne précipitamment. Un sourire encore plus radieux que les précédents, elle s'attarde rapidement sur Keith, puis dit :

"Appel moi."


	3. chapitre 3

Keith pense ne jamais avoir était aussi heureux en allant en cours. Non pas qu'habituellement il arrive en classe avec la mort aux basques mais il est vrai que le jeune garçon connaît meilleurs jours. Et aujourd'hui en est un.

Ce qu'Hunk ne tarde pas de mentionner.

"Quoi ?" Demande Keith, presque étouffé par le regard soutenu de celui-ci. Ce qui a le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, lui qui aimerait entamer son sandwich tranquillement.

"Ça fait tout bizarre de te voir... sourire"

Keith sursaute légèrement en prenant automatiquement un air méfiant. "J'ai... je ne souris pas."

"Pas vraiment sourire, Hunk. On dirait plus qu'il fait une grimace" S'empresse d'ajouter Pidge, assise en face de lui.

Keith n'a pas honte d'avouer qu'il est heureux. Il a juste peur de trop le montrer, spécialement à cause de ça. Ce qu'il perçoit comme une raison parfaitement valable. Être le centre du monde, très peu pour lui. Mais ça, ses amis n'ont pas l'air de comprendre.

Le jeune garçon aimerait leur dire la raison exacte de cette soudaine bonne humeur, mais pour l'instant, il n'en voit pas vraiment l'intérêt. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de le crier au monde entier ou quelque chose comme ça. Keith n'est pas du genre à se confier pour chaque traquas quotidien qu'il rencontre ou chaque bonnes nouvelles (ce qui est assez rare) qu'il reçoit. Le plus simple pour lui est de tout garder pour lui, jusqu'à qu'un jour, tout explose. La plupart du temps, ceci n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des solutions, mais que faire.

Keith est un loup solitaire très têtu.

Avant qu'un de ses deux amis face un commentaire de plus, son téléphone vibre doucement dans sa poche. S'entend son ventre se tordre, il évite de se faire de trop gros espoirs mais déverrouille quand même son téléphone avec entrain.

Un message de Shiro, comme il l'espérait.

Pidge fait volte-face vers Hunk, scandalisée par ce qu'elle voit. Un Keith déformé par le bonheur fixant son téléphone ? Elle ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

"Donne-moi ça, toi !"

La jeune fille réussit à arracher le téléphone de Keith dans ses mains, sans que celui-ci le voit venir. Avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, Pidge s'est empressée de s'éloigner de deux mètres avant de lire le message à voix haute, devant un Hunk lui aussi impatient.

"Alors... « _Pourquoi pas ? Ça serait cool »_, smiley clin d'œil, « _Je passe devant chez toi à cinq heure _», trois petits points, « _bonne chance avec ton père haha_ », point final. Oh mon dieu."

À peine a-t-elle fini, qu'un Keith rougissant se jette sur elle sans plus de retenu.

Pidge est au bord du fou rire et Hunk n'en croit pas ses yeux. Cela doit bien faire deux ans qu'il connaît son ami et jamais une chose pareille ne s'était produite. Les seules histoires assez palpitantes que Keith ait vécues n'étaient que de débiles blagues entre amis ou bien de pitres histoires ne durent pas plus de trois jours. Mais là, il ne fait aucun doute que tout ceci est du concret. Quelque chose de bien réel qui met bouche bée Hunk et Pidge.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Demande Lance en arrivant derrière Hunk.

Les trois amis se tournent vers sa silhouette piquant quelques chips dans un paquet disposé sur la table. Voilà bien la dernière personne que Keith a envie de voir, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Il range rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche et commence à ranger ses affaires.

"Rien."

"Keith a une petite amie !" Reprend rapidement Pidge.

Lance, qui s'était préparé à rattraper la chips qu'il venait de lancer dans les airs manque de la manquer de peu. Il regarde, lui aussi sous le choc, ses trois amis.

"Hein ?!" Le jeune homme est à deux doigts de vérifier si, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le 1er avril. "Comment c'est possible ?"

"Ce n'est pas possible parce que ce n'est pas vrai !"

Malheureusement, les arguments de Keith passent totalement inaperçus.

"Keith a reçu un message très... très ambiguë" Continue Hunk en entamant son repas.

"Une fille passe chez lui cette après-midi ! Genre, pour de vrai !"

"Hein ? Mais... mais Pidge. C'est impossible !" Lance à l'air réellement paniquer. Il regarde autour de lui en secouant sa tête "Comment peut-il sortir avec une fille avant moi ?"

Voilà exactement pourquoi Keith voulait éviter d'en parler. Ses amis ont le don de s'emporter beaucoup trop vite et de faire des commentaires, même intentionnels soit-il, très héritant. Il a l'impression d'être une bête de foire ne pouvant rien dire.

"Fermez là. Je vous dis que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !"

Ses trois amis se taisent finalement en se tournant vers lui. Keith a réussi à leur faire fermer leurs clapets, mais pas à détourner leur attention de lui.

"Je... hum... elle est juste censée m'aider." Le jeune homme baisse soudainement ses yeux, en continuant de ranger ses affaires. "Pour ma moto. C'est tout."

"Ouuuuh. Un _date_..." Commente Hunk, le sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est— c'est injuste !"

Lance est dégoûté. Et il ne s'en cache franchement pas. Le jeune homme trouve ça scandaleux que Keith ait réussit à avoir un rendez-vous avec une fille avant lui. Il a l'impression d'avoir perdu une bataille qu'il menait depuis des siècles. Et comme un perdant digne de ce nom, il ne l'a absolument pas vu venir.

"Et après ? Elle va t'inviter à rouler sur sa moto avec elle, puis... vous allez aller tous les deux dans sa chambre, pour rouler autre chose ?" Taquine Pidge en s'approchant de lui.

"Non !" Keith devient à nouveau tout rouge en fixant son amie. Il bégaye quelque chose d'assez incompréhensible, avant d'ajouter : "Elle... Shiro n'est pas comme ça."

Suite à sa remarque, un silence de plomb s'installe.

La jeune fille qui était à quelques centimètres de son ami recule lentement. Elle préfère n'avoir pas compris ce que Keith vient de dire, mais malheureusement, elle était bien trop proche de son ami pour avoir entendu chaque mot sortirent de sa bouche. Ce qui semble être le même cas pour ses deux amis.

"Hein... ?" Murmure doucement Lance, le cœur lourd.

"Oh... saperlipopette."

Hunk veut disparaître, rapidement. Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa corpulence est-elle qu'il ne peut pas paraître invisible aux yeux de tous. Mais ses amis ne sont pas aveugles. Ni sourds. Ce qui serait très utile, surtout maintenant.

"Quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demande Keith, un peu perdu mais toujours autant sur ses gardes.

Aurait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Le jeune garçon a le sentiment de s'être peut-être trop dévoilé, ce qui serait -à priori- une excuse valable vu leur soudaine réticence. En tournant la tête, il aperçoit même le visage de Lance passait d'incompris à furieux.

"Shiro ?! Ma Shiro ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que tu parles de ma Shiro ?!"

"Comment ça, t'as Shi—"

"Les gars, calmez-vous..." Coupe Hunk en se mettant entre les deux qui se sont vachement rapprochés.

Lance est certain. Il n'existe pas un million de Shiro dans le monde, surtout dans leur petit bled. Keith a un rendez-vous avec fille (avant lui) et cette fille n'est d'autre que Shiro (sa Shiro). Le jeune garçon est sur le point d'exploser. Il va le faire. Il va frapper Keith jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

"Waouh. C'est... c'est ouf ?" Reprend Pidge, voulant rire à gorge déployée.

"Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"

"Ouais, moi je vais t'expliquer, petit c—" Lance s'éloigne un peu, en essayant de se remémoriser tous les prises d'arts martiaux qu'il a regardées sur _Youtube. "_Tu es entrain de draguer ma petite amie là !"

"C'est faux. Il lui a parlé que deux fois." Coupe Hunk en sirotant son jus de fruit.

Keith affiche une grimace mélangeant incompréhension et exaspération. Évidemment, il fallait que ça lui arrive, à lui, avec _lui. _

"Shiro ne t'appartiens pas, débile."

"Son numéro, comment tu as eu son numéro ? Je parie que tu la harceler pour qu'elle cède. Pervers !"

"Me touche pas ! Lâche moi un peu Lance."

Hunk et Pidge regardent silencieusement le combat plus qu'insolite se déroulant devant leurs yeux. Leurs consciences les interpellent pour qu'ils stoppent ceci, mais il y a comme une voix diabolique les interdisant de le faire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les deux adolescents assistent à un combat de coqs où Keith et Lance se battent pour une fille. Jamais d'ailleurs.

"Dis-moi quand tu la rencontré ? Avant moi ?" Lance observe son ami partir furieusement, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. "Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès ! Tu savais très bien qu'elle et moi on— eh! Reviens !"

Les trois amis n'ont pas le temps de plus réagir que Keith est déjà introuvable. Ce qui a le don d'énerver encore plus Lance. Évidemment, il est conscient que pour l'instant il ne peut pas faire grand-chose mais envahi par la colère, il aimerait bien quelques explications. À présent, sa seule élucidation est que Keith fait tout ceci exprès, par simple jalousie et mépris.

Et ça, Lance ne le laissera jamais passer.

* * *

Shiro adore son job. Elle est assez bien payée pour le peu d'heures qu'elle fait comparée à ses coéquipiers, lui laisse pas mal de temps libre et son chef d'équipe est loin d'être un gros dur à cuire. Tout ce dont elle a besoin pour ne pas rentrer chez elle le moral dans les chaussettes. Et la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'un soudain événement vienne égayer ses journées et s'ajouter à tout cela :

Lance et ses visites à l'improviste.

Le jeune garçon a le don de surprendre Shiro à chaque occasion. Elle le soupçonne même qu'il ait secrètement apprit son emploi du temps en cachette. Mais cela ne la dérange pas, loin de là. Il n'est pas si encombrant que cela, consomme beaucoup et redonne le sourire à Shiro, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle a aussi fait vaguement connaissance avec ses deux amis, Pidge et Hunk (qu'elle trouve tout aussi authentique que Lance) et en a appris plus sur lui, ce qui lui redonne comme un grand bol d'air frais.

Il est vrai qu'il est quelque fois trop bruyant, mais n'importe les réflexions de ses collègues, Shiro aime passer du temps avec lui. Il peut paraître très attentionné avec elle, un peu maladroit mais toujours gentil. Elle qui appréhendait son nouveau job, ce temps-là est révolu.

"Et donc ? Tu as réussi ?"

"Euh... ouais, ouais. Carrément ! Je suis sûr que j'aurai un A, ou quelque chose du genre." Répond Lance.

Shiro ricane doucement en mettant sa veste en cuir et en empoignant son casque de moto.

C'est la première fois que Lance reste aussi tard avec elle. Habituellement, la jeune femme s'assure de faire la fermeture du magasin seule, mais elle n'a pas voulu brusquer Lance et paraître rude. Et puis qui sur terre refuserait sa compagnie ?

Tous les deux zigzaguent entre les tables et s'avancent vers la sortie. Lance accourt et ouvre lentement la porte en la tenant, de sorte que Shiro sorte en première. En voyant cela, la jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel en souriant tendrement.

"Merci, Lance."

"De— de rien." Répond-il, lui aussi un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

En sortant à son tour, le jeune homme ressent immédiatement le courant d'air frais d'un mardi soir lui parcourir le corps. Il ne s'attendait pas à rentrer aussi tard, surtout en jour de semaine. Mais la compagnie de Shiro vaut fatigue et mille disputes de la part de sa mère.

La jeune femme, ayant fini de tirer le rideau métallique permettant la fermeture du magasin, se retourne vers Lance en le regardant un instant dans les yeux. À ce moment précis, l'adolescent est aux anges. Même si tout ceci n'était pas réellement prévu, il a l'impression d'avoir passé la fin d'après-midi à un rendez-vous galant et d'être au climax de celui-ci.

Aussi surprenant que cela soit-il (ça ne l'est pas), Lance ne voudrait rien rater de ce moment précis. Le paysage tout autour de lui devient subitement flou, les dernières voitures passantes n'arrivent plus à le distraire et se noyer dans les yeux de Shiro est sa dernière volonté. Pendu à ses lèvres, il aimerait les voir bouger quelques secondes pour y murmurer plusieurs mots, lui réchauffant le cœur, mais surtout y goûter.

"Bon... je vais y aller."

"O—ok" Lance ne peut détourner les yeux. Il y devine la moto de Shiro à quelques mètres d'eux mais scrute surtout son parfait visage. "Rentre bien."

Elle sourit, une nouvelle fois.

"Merci, toi aussi ! Surtout toi."

L'adolescent observe sa muse mettre son casque de moto sur sa tête, silencieux et paralyser par les multiples papillons dans son ventre dansant la valse. C'est en apercevant ses _Martens _noir s'éloigner un peu plus de lui qu'une soudaine force s'empare de son corps. Comme si de l'adrénaline remplissaient ses veines jusqu'à les faire exploser.

"S-Shiro attends !"

La jeune femme se stoppe soudainement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Lance est sur le point de lui avouer. Enlevant son casque avec ses deux mains, elle se retourne brusquement vers son interlocuteur. Comme si ses yeux étaient la source même de cette soudaine vivacité, l'adolescent serre ses poings et ne manque pas de soutenir le regard. Le cœur battant et la gorge sèche, il murmure :

"Je—"

"Keith ?"

Le prénom de son ennemi juré sonne faux dans ses oreilles, encore plus quand il est prononcé par sa dulcinée.

Lance se retourne avec vivacité et tombe nez à nez sur Keith. La colère montant en lui, il répète son prénom de façon haïssant.

"Euh... bonsoir" Le jeune garçon baisse les yeux un instant puis retourne son attention vers Shiro, qui s'approche de lui. "Je—"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Répondent au même moment Lance et Shiro mais d'une intonation toute aussi différente.

Et voilà que ça recommence. Où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse, Lance se sent poursuivi et harceler par la présence plus que malsaine de Keith. Depuis que celui-ci lui a fait affront il y a quelques jours, le jeune adolescent ne peut plus se le voir, surtout en compagnie de Shiro. Il a l'impression que son camarade fait exprès de venir en territoire ennemi afin de ruiner toutes chances avec sa dulcinée et de le faire chier jusqu'à la fin des temps. Un avenir qu'il se promet de ne pas vivre d'aussi tôt.

Keith, lui, reste de marbre. Il devait s'y attendre, c'était inévitable. Maintenant que Lance est au courant de sa "relation" avec Shiro, il était sûr à 100% que le jeune adolescent allait devenir encore plus chiant avec lui qu'il ne l'est déjà. Sa seule solution est donc de l'ignorer, faire profil bas et n'engendrer aucun dialogue beaucoup trop long ou sensible avec lui.

"Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?" Demande-t-il en fixant Shiro.

La jeune femme écarquille légèrement ses yeux. Elle souffle d'exaspération en fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en tenant son casque d'une main.

"Oh... si, je suis désolé je ne t'ai pas répondu" Elle regarde ensuite l'heure à laquelle le message de Keith a été envoyé et se maudit de plus belle. "Désolé, j'ai été tête en l'air. J'ai complètement oublié..."

"Pas grave."

Lance observe l'air embêté qu'affiche Shiro et le hochement d'épaule plus que désinvolte de son ennemi juré. Il ne peut pas croire à quel point Keith se fout royalement de mettre une si belle femme telle que Shiro, dans un état pareil.

Après un moment de silence, celle-ci si soulève finalement un sourcil en rangeant à nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Mais... vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?"

Suite à cette phrase, les deux garçons se tendent immédiatement. Droits comme des piquets ni l'un ni l'autre n'osent réellement prendre la parole et sortir une phrase claire et bien construite.

"M—mou..." Répond d'abord Keith.

"... —ais ?" Puis finit Lance, à son tour.

"Oh." Shiro les regarde un instant et ne fait presque pas attention à leurs joues roses et à leurs bras tendus droits comme un piquet le long de leurs corps. "Le monde est petit !"

Grâce à son sourire chaleureux et son ton bien veillant, les deux adolescents sentent leurs cœurs littéralement fondre et des frissons traverser les moindres surfaces de leurs corps. Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, leur petite querelle et chamaillerie s'atténue un - tout petit - peu et ils se voient même hocher la tête en même temps en signe d'approbation.

"Mais je suis désolé Keith, ce soir ça ne va pas être possible. Et désolé pour toi aussi Lance de te laisser en plan comme ça, mais j'ai... euh... quelque chose d'important à faire." Shiro se gratte un moment la nuque avant de souffler à nouveau et de refouiller encore une fois dans ses poches. Elle y ressort ensuite deux petites flyers froissées mais encore neufs et les tends en face d'elle. "Tenez. Je serais beaucoup occupée cette semaine. Mais si vous voulez passer du temps avec moi... c'est mieux que je vous donne ça."

Les deux garçons, d'abord intrigués, se regardent un moment dans le coin de l'œil puis prennent au même moment les deux flyers. Avant qu'ils puissent le lire, Shiro leur dit au revoir en revenant sur ses pas et en partant au loin avec sa moto noir chromée.

Le cœur lourd et dans un silence de plomb, Lance et Keith lisent immédiatement le petit papier violet.

_Ce samedi 11 Octobre _

_au Altea Room _

_Le groupe _

**_« ALTAS »_**

_en avant-première ! _

_place : 9$_

_boissons : gratuites _

"Altlas ?" Murmurent au même moment les deux jeunes adolescents, encore plus confus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.


End file.
